Always
by Hazalou
Summary: "After all this time?" the Advancer asked. "Always." Dio replied as he glazed out at the starry night, "Always." he repeated once more, softly. Dio loves Zero but the magenta chief is tired of waiting for the other. Zero on the other hand is trying his best to reply the other's question. But how can he if he doesn't know what love is? [DioXZero, Minor SieghartXRufus. BL]


_A/N: T__his story is for Fata Lunevis, I kinda promised her over skype that I would write a Dio X Zero story. She wanted it to be angst and has a sad ending but I am not sure if this is what she wanted. _

_Shippings: [Main] DioXZero, [Minor] Sieghart X Rufus_

_There are some coarse languages so beware. This is a Boys Love story so MaleXMale. There is no sex, only cuddling and kissing. There will be violence but not too gore. _

_I apologize if the characters are not IC or if I butchered them badly._

And to those that recognize the quote, it is from Harry Potter. It is one of Snape's most famous line where Dumbledore says "After all this time?" and Snape replies with "Always." It was a sweet scene and thanks to Fata Lunevis it sparked a small little idea in my head. 

* * *

_"After all this time?"_

_"Always."_

_"Always." he repeated once more, softly._

_"Until the day I die."_

* * *

Dio looked at the cuddling couple, it disgusted him as he barked at them, "GO GET A BLOODY ROOM."

Sieghart merely ignored the demon chief as he continued to snuggle with a protesting Rufus. It took the highlander a long time to just convince the bounty hunter to just let him TOUCH him, don't even say HUG. Rufus reached for his gun as Sieghart smirked and grabbed them quickly and chucked them away - which smacked Jin in the face and Ronan on the head - Sieghart smirked even more as he proceed to ravish his beloved Rufus who is glaring at him so hard, swearing to castrate the horny highlander one day in his life.

Dio growled harder as he couldn't believe that the highlander just ignored him on the spot and continued to "ravish" the Haros bounty hunter right in front of his holy eyes. No, it wasn't just the highlander but EVERYONE choose to be all love dovey. Here is the might Dio of the Burning Canyon, all alone, even the gay highlander landed himself a GUY. Actually Dio think it is because of money that the Haros hunter is with the highlander, the again the demon can give no shit about the other.

The demon chief couldn't even stand being in the room anymore as he got up and stormed out. Sieghart grinned at his victory as Rufus grinned at the feels of his gun back into his hand and a painful scream of a certain raven hair male as the other proceed to castrate him off.

* * *

Was Dio jealous the fact that he had no lover? or the fact that he was forever alone? neither both was the problem. Dio was angry at the fact that he can't ravish his lover like how Sieghart can. It wasn't fair how he watch the horny male touching the younger hunter everywhere whenever he can, while Dio has nothing to touch. What to touch? Dio is dating a board for friken Dio sake.

Dio loved Zero, well...the demon chief THINKS it is what the humans call "love". But Zero is Dio's item so of course he can ravish the other like how the highlander do with his item. Zero was Dio's board so of course he has the every rights to touch, and mark the male. But nothing happened, a day passed by, a week, a month and soon a year passed by and the chief is running out of patience. He can't wait for another day, he can't wait for another second in fact. Dio was at lost on what to do with the Advancer, he was socially awkward and never tell Dio what is on his mind. Sometimes Dio ask himself why does he still do this? Why is HE the mighty demon chief of the Burning Cayon, chasing after some artificially made demon like some God. He was the one that got chased, he was the one that everyone wanted. Except for this certain Advancer.

* * *

What was love? Zero never truly understood it. He asked people like Ronan, Arme, Sieghart and Ley, and still he never understood it. He asked Gran, and the eye sword only told him it was a useless thing, and so why does Dio keep on saying it to him? Zero read books, almost every book in the library and STILL he is at lost.

Zero was once again in the library, he opened another book and read it. He opened another one and read it and the cycle repeats again and again till it was midnight. Zero then realized that he promised to go on a "date" with Dio today. Zero sighed, knowing fully well that the demon chief is throwing another tantrum and taking it out on someone. Again. The Advancer glanced at the mountain of books he just read, he still is at lost on what is this thing called "Love".

_Ask Dio, he should know it. _But Zero doesn't want to, or more like he can't ask. He doesn't know what to say without offending the other. He is used to the other's barking, but it still upsets him in a way. But Zero's curiosity is eating him away alive, he wants to know yet he can't tell the other. Zero sometime asked himself, why he didn't question Oz to make him less socially awkward.

* * *

Dio was screaming and Sieghart was screaming back at him. He didn't mean it, maybe he did went overboard. But did the other care? No, he didn't. Rufus laid there cold and knocked out with blood everywhere. Deep scratch marks were on the poor Haros bounty hunter. The young latter was in a such morbid state, no one dared to look at him with out puking. Sieghart was fuming mad and Dio just want to beat someone up. The hunter was not enough for the demon chief, he needs Sieghart. He want to rip something, to shred something and stab something and repeat it again and again. Rufus was too weak, but Sieghart can tank it no problem, after all he is immortal.

The two went all out, the show no mercy and it was just like the past. Dio loved the pain, it reminded him something he couldn't point out. But he just needed pain, he want to forget the disappointment when Zero didn't meet him at their field. Dio allowed Sieghart to beat the living daylight out of him, the highlander was mad piss. After all they made a truce that as long as the other doesn't TOUCH his Rufus then in respect he wouldn't do anything bad. Dio cared for nothing, he was that one selfish bastard anyways so why should be be a saint now?

* * *

Zero walked back slowly, Gran was complaining how cold it was and how he is hungry. What a lie, how can a sword be cold and hungry? But the sword's ranting did somewhat improved Zero's mood. Zero looked up at the starry sky, it was just the same night when Dio confessed to him. Zero didn't know WHY he accepted it but it was years ago. The Advancer slowed down in pace, he wanted to take his sweet time, to enjoy the night sky. But it wasn't the same. The feeling of joy...it was different.

_Why?_ Zero asked himself, he was a curious demon. He needs to satisfy his own curiosity. Or else he will suffer without knowing it.

"Gran...Why aren't I happy?" the cream colour Advancer asked as he continue to stare at the night sky.

"How should I know?" the sword only barked back as Zero can see that the sword is rolling his eyes.

_Why? _The male continue to wonder. The stars are beautiful but they doesn't seem as amazing as they were. In fact the night sky seems bland to the Advancer now. Soon the Advancer feels this hole in his heart, this part of his heart that is beating with pain.

* * *

Ley was floating around as a smirk appeared on her face. Arme and Amy was tending Rufus's wound, Ryan was half angry and half upset over the damaged trees and flowers, Elesis looked unamused and Knight master was fuming mad. She screamed at Dio and Sieghart as if they are little kids who broke the windows. Sieghart wasn't even listening to the fuming mad old lady but concern about his lover, Dio didn't care and just blocked out the other's lecture. His heart was burning, not in anger but in pain.

Dio had been like this for the past few month, he never truly did understood why but he just became more and more snappish and grumpy. He feels even more grumpy when Sieghart and Rufus are all being lovey dovey with each other. The chief didn't even know WHY he choose Rufus out of everyone, was it because that he was with Sieghart? Because of him Sieghat was happy and here is Dio, with nobody.

Dio wasn't even sure if it was even love that he had for Zero...or hate?

Yet why is he spilling heart for the other latter if the other doesn't even well...love him back? The other only ignores him, he never once saw him and even if the chief does, it is like midnight. Once the demon chief is up, his "lover" is once again gone. Rufus may seem like he hates the highlander's guts off, but the latter at least SHOW something back to the highlander that he loves him. And Dio? Dio has nothing, he gets no memo or signal and the chief is...tired. Dio is simply done waiting. He wants an answer from the other and now he is just done.

* * *

Zero was finally back at the castle. Everyone seemed upset as Zero didn't need to ask about it. Judging from how fuming mad Sieghart is and those wounds. He can tell what happened. The Advancer only walked away as he walked up to his lover's room.

One knock, two knock ad three knocks. No reply.

Getting no reply the Advancer walked back down he looked at everyone. Ley was the first to talk.

"He threw a tantrum. Again." she pressed on the word again, meaning that it was Zero's fault.

Zero didn't know what to say, he eyed at Sieghart, nothing he say will make the highlander better.

"What happened?" Ronan was the next to ask, he had a concern and worried tone. Zero's can't blame him, Dio can get very blood thirsty when he throws a tantrum. To the demons, this is normal. To the humans it is something very morbid.

Zero once more said nothing as he glanced down, what did happened? Zero and Dio barely talked, zero is simply too busy trying to understand this thing call love. Zero can't reply Dio, Zero just can't answer something he doesn't know. Sure he can say yes but...for some reason it hurts.

"Talk to him before he throws another fit. He is outside. Make sure he doesn't rip some tress in shred. I don't want a whinny druid banging on my door about some poor tree suffer the rage of a certain demon chief." Elesis only said in a calmly fashion manner as she walked away. It may not seem like what the red hair female would say or do, but then again, she IS the leader of the Grand Chase.

Zero nodded as he started to walk away, before he exit the room he asked softly, "Is Rufus alright?"

Sieghart only replied with full worry and concern, "Praying on it."

Zero nodded as he reminded himself to make Dio apologize to both Sieghart and Rufus after this and pay for the other's medical bill.

* * *

Dio sat there, it was cold. Not physically but mentally. His magenta eyes glanced up at the starry sky above him, everywhere hurt, not from the fight but from his heart. This thing that humans called love, Dio hated it. Was the Gods testing him or mocking him to have the stars out on this day. The stars were not beautiful in Dio's eyes, each of them were mocking him, laughing at him and his pitiful life. Five million stars across the grand night sky, five million of them pointed their fingers at the Demon chief and laughed at him, at his pain.

It was the same night when he told Zero his feeling. It was the night when the other replied to his feeling, but was it for real or out of pity? The more the chief thought, the more angry he got. He was so foolish to believe in this thing called love. He was foolish enough to be blind by it.

Dio didn't need a third eye to see who was coming. The magenta hair demon snorted as he said cynically "Welcome back. Glad to see that you remembered."

Zero stood there, he looked at Dio through those yellow visor as he said nothing. But the demon chief continued.

"How was your day?"

Zero knew well where this conversation is going now.

"Mine was absolute shit."

Zero still said nothing. More like he doesn't know what to say. To yell? To slap? To try to talk to the chief?

"Maybe because someone ditched me."

Zero was still silent. Gran was surprisingly quiet, normally the two would start bickering right now.

"So what did you do?"

Dio only continue his talk to himself, as he said, He was dating a board. He talks to himself, everything he does. It felt like he is trying to love a board.

"Whats...Love?" Zero finally spoke out. His tone was soft and quiet.

"Love is a stupid thing that brings you pain and nothing else." Dio spat out bitterly. Was the other now mocking him as well? What a great day.

"Whats love?" the other asked again once more, louder.

Dio turned around as he snapped "What is it too you? Not like you gave an actual damn. I am just loving a fucking board. If you don't love me then why did you even said yes? Was it out of fucking pity? Well i don't need your damn pity." the other spat as he screamed. He was the royalty not Zero, so why is he being treated like some dirt commoner?

Something within Zero snapped, the latter was tired. And he started to scream back. "And how about you tell me how to love. I don't know what this thing called Love is and I am trying my best to learn what this is. I ask you and you never did answer me. You snap, you throw tantrum, you expect royal treating, what more do you want? I don't know what it is and you expect me to do it? I asked, I read and still I just don't know what it is." Zero was frustrated, he didn't mean to yell, but he was sick. Dio is asking the impossible out of him as Zero doesn't even understand the difference between happiness and excitement. Love, Sorrow, Anger, Happiness and Excitement, they are so confusing to the artificial demon.

Dio was taken back by the other's shouting, Zero never shouted, Zero never snapped at someone. He was that calm poker face male who has a patience of a saint. Dio opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Zero was surprised to hear his own yelling, was this what Gran called "anger"? Zero looked at the demon chief, shock fill those magenta eyes, unable to accept the latter's rant towards him.

Dio asked himself, what was love? Was the other right? Even he couldn't answer his own questions. Dio looked deep into Zero's eyes as the other only said, "Dio. We are done."

Zero looked away as he walked back to the castle, but Dio stopped him. The other turned around as Dio kissed him on the lips, gently and softly - which is very unlike the chief - as he barked. "From now on, you and me have no connection. I dumped you." and with that Dio walked away. Zero finally knew what love was. Finally the other can replied back to the question. They started here, and they ended here. But the real start only just begin.

* * *

Twenty years passed, Zero sat in the field as he glanced out at the stars. The Advancer was now blind, but he has seen what he needs to see as he has enjoy the most of life already.

"After all this time?" the other asked as his blind gray gold eyes stared at the night sky. Zero didn't need eyes to see it, the cream hair demon can see it with his soul. His back leaned against the tree.

"Always." a husky low voice replied from the other side of the tree. Long soft magenta hair danced in the wind as the Burning Canyon chief replied.

"Always." The other repeated as those deep magenta eyes stared up at the same sky as the Advancer.

_"Always."_


End file.
